Phineas and Ferb Speak Gibberish.
Phineas and Ferb get hit by Doof's Gibberishinator ray. Transcript In the backyard Phineas: Hey, Ferb. Have you ever realized how fun it must be to star in a TV show? (Ferb nods his head) Phineas: Yeah! We should go audition for a TV show. (Isabella and Baljeet enter the backyard as Phineas and Ferb leave) Isabella: Hey Phin-- Empty backyard? (Isabella and Baljeet turn around and catch up to the boys.) Isabella: Hey, guys. Whatcha doin' walking outside at the time of day you would normally be starting to build something? Phineas: We're going to audition for a TV show. Isabella: Nice! Which one? Ferb: The Totally Awesome TV Show about Two Boys Who Build Stuff Every Day While Their Sister Tries To Get Them Busted But Somehow It Disappears Before She Sees. Baljeet: Wow. That seems eerily similar to your life. Ferb: Yes. Yes it does. Isabella: So, Ferb. Ferb: Yes, Isabella? Isabella: You seem chatty today. Ferb: Yeah. Seems like it. Candace's room Candace: Holy bananas, I can't believe how quiet it is in the backyard. It's almost like-- (looks out window) They aren't there! Well, I should thank them for giving me the day off. Oh, well. Time to call Jeremy. Back to the boys, Baljeet, and Isabella Phineas: Where's Perry? Perry in the backyard Singers: Doobedoobedo-wah doobedoobedo-wah Perry! (Perry enters his lair) Monogram: fhaivuerbpgv bergiobai erbfhioweofibe irgbioa faoue rgi bioernaioneir iha aipjrngjioanr gbpahiwe ifhbrneg ajior ifgnaijwegjianeorj ngipaer bgjiafjer jf naern fjiv negi ier pg. Carl: Doof made a Gibberish-inator ray. Francis was hit by it. Monogram: .thgir si eh ,seY. Carl: Okay, now I just wanna rip his head off. How and why did I get this job? (Perry exits) At Doof Evil Inc. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus, come in. So, here's my backstory del dia. My brother Roger started talking when he was 2. Months. Young. He speaks so fluently, and now he's entering a Fluent Speaking Contest. He is so going to win. Unless he gets hit by my Gibberishinator ray. Then he'll never win!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Doof fires the ray) Random guy: So, man how's it-- (gets zapped by the ray) (Translate into Gibberish) one Cool car! (other random guy walks away) Audtions for the Totally Awesome TV show about Two Boys Who Build Stuff Every Day While Their Sister Tries to Get them Busted But Somehow it Disappears before she sees. Director: Okay are you ready to audition for the Totally Awesome TV Show About... okay, we really need to make a shorter title.. Anyways, are you ready to auedition? Phineas and Ferb: Yes. Yes we-- Hey! Stop copying me! Back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Justin Bieber enters) Doofenshmirtz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Justin Bieber kisses Doof, then fires the Gibberishinator at him) Doofenshmirtz: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... (In Gibberish) I'm Talking Gibberish! Cased you, Perry The Platypus! Justin Bieber: Hey, friend. Perry: (Chatters) Doof: (pointing at Justin Bieber) (In Gibberish) and Cased you, JB!!!! At auditions Phineas: Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna to today. Isabella: Hey, guys. Whatcha doin? Baljeet: Well, it appears-- (In Gibberish) it lot a less ton. Isabella: (in Gibberish) Wow, you got bad mouse. Director: You guys are all fired! Phineas: (in Gibberish) Wackadoodles love Matt and his wiki. Ferb: (in gibberish) Lala we shouldn't be on a fire TV with Doug. Candace: (in gibberish) You mama la maze games better twerp up! Isabella: (in gibberish) Antarctica wacky blueness. (Director kicks everyone out, literally.) Category:Fanon Works by Matt11111 Category:Fanon Episodes